You're MY Superman
by SanTexas Claus76
Summary: During a little get together alone on Valentine's Day, Sherman unexpectedly sings a song that makes Penny remember all the times he saved her out of bad situations. How will she react when her special "Superman" sings his heart out? (ShermanXPenny)


**A/N: Hey guys. Decided to make another one-shot for Valentines day.**

**This will take a lighter tone than 'Unintentional Heartbreak', but I do hope you enjoy this one.**

**You're MY Superman **

It was a calm and peaceful Valentine's day in New York not a care in the world, not a problem to take care of. Especially to two best friends, Sherman Peabody, and Penny Peterson. The two were walking to Sherman's house as Penny's parents, Paul and Patty Peterson, and Sherman's father, Mr. Peabody, are far too busy to pick them up. However, Mr. Peabody did allow Penny to stay with Sherman until her parents arrive.

The two kids walked into the Peabody Industries building and call for the elevator. Once they get inside, in less than a minute, they are brought to Mr. Peabody and Sherman's penthouse.

Penny: Yep. Still looks as nice as ever.

Sherman: You say that every time you visit.

Penny: That's because it's true. *giggle*

Sherman sees a note on the table in the living room with a $20 bill. He reads the note left for them.

_Dear Sherman, _

_I'll probably come home late. Here's some money, order a pizza for you and Penny. I'll see you when I get home_

_Love, Mr. Peabody _

Penny: So Mr. Peabody left you some money for a pizza?

Sherman: Yeah.

Penny: Cool. I think I'm in a mood for a stuffed crust Hawaiian pizza.

Sherman: That sounds good. I'll go call the pizza place now.

The pizza delivery man came with a large Hawaiian stuffed crust pizza, and some buffalo wings, which they had enough money to buy. Sherman hands the delivery man the $20.

Sherman: Keep the change.

Sherman closes the door and sets the food on the living room coffee table, in which Sherman and Penny look at the food hungrily, as if they hadn't eaten in days.

Penny: This looks yummy.

Sherman: Let's eat.

Sherman and Penny each grab two slices of pizza and two buffalo wings each. Penny takes a bite of her slice, getting a taste of the ham and pineapple on top of it. Sherman however, bites into his boneless wing, getting a spicy kick of flavor in his mouth. He runs to the kitchen to grab some sodas. He comes back with a few cans in his arms, while he opens one and swigs it down, removing the spiciness left in his mouth.

Sherman: Ahh, much better!

Penny only bursts out laughing at Sherman's display of silliness.

Penny: Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!

Sherman rolls his eyes as they resume eating. As Sherman was about to take a bite into his pizza, he takes a look at Penny and smiles. It was nice for him to know that he made her laugh, even if he didn't intend to. He continues to gaze upon her until Penny takes notice and snaps him back into reality.

Penny: Hey Sherman? *snaps her fingers* you alright?

Sherman: Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine.

Sherman hopes that Penny doesn't realize that he was staring at her. However, unbeknownst to Sherman, Penny already knows. Truth be told, the two have crushes on each other for so long. Ever since they became friends, almost a year ago. Sherman and Penny went on a crazy time trip using Mr. Peabody's invention, the WABAC. Almost every time, Penny is always placed in danger, but Sherman, with the help of Mr. Peabody, comes in and saves her, and Penny always looked at him like a superhero, like Superman.

A few minutes passed, Sherman and Penny ate the whole pizza, as well as the batch of buffalo wings. The two kids sat on the sofa, watching an episode of "The Big Bang Theory". However, despite the amusing sitcom, the two were getting bored.

Penny: *sigh* I'm bored.

Suddenly, the red haired boy gets an idea and turns off the TV.

Sherman: Wanna talk for a little bit?

Penny: Sure, but about what?

Sherman: I don't know, maybe let's remember about the first time we became friends.

So the two took a trip down memory lane, without using the WABAC. Sherman and Penny were mortal enemies, with Penny putting him in a headlock after calling him a dog, with Sherman retaliating by biting her. Only for them to go on the trip of their lives to end up becoming friends.

Sherman: I still remember flying on that plane in Florence.

Penny: Me too. That was so much fun. But what about when you saved me in Ancient Egypt?

Sherman: That had to be the craziest thing I ever did. Oh, how about the Trojan War?

Penny: Yeah, I nearly died there. But you were there to save me.

Sherman: Well, you are important to me Penny. That's why I always go face trouble to save you.

Penny: Well it's still very sweet for you to be a hero for me.

As they talked, a song popped into Sherman's head. He didn't control himself, but the music flowed around him, so he had no choice but to sing.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

Penny took notice of the unexpected song Sherman was singing, but she didn't want to interrupt him and listen to his singing.

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_

_Like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

The song Sherman sang suddenly started to remind her of all of their crazy time travels where Penny gets into a drastic situation, but Sherman is there to save her. Always.

_She's talking to angels,_

_Counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_Falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_Waiting for Superman_

Starting from her wedding to King Tut back in Ancient Egypt. Penny was excited to see Sherman save her from a huge mistake, which would have cost her her life. she still remembers the way Sherman, and Mr. Peabody pulled her out of that situation.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

_This Metropolis_

The Egyptians were being fooled by Mr. Peabody and Sherman, by pretending to be the god of death, Anubis. Only for them to drop to the bottom by a jaw cracked out of place. Even though Penny was also fooled, she was happy to see Sherman.

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."_

_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,_

_Left without a kiss."_

_Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah_

Then there was the flight on Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine. Penny urged Sherman to fly the plane, even putting herself and him in danger. However, Sherman pulls through and flies the plane for an enjoyable flight through Renaissance Florence. Despite being the one responsible for putting them in danger, technically, Sherman did save her.

_She's talking to angels,_

_Counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman..._

Also, there was the Trojan Horse, back in 1184 BC. Penny was stuck inside a runaway wooden horse, prompting Mr. Peabody and Sherman to chase after her. Although it was Mr. Peabody who saved her... twice... She still gave the credit to Sherman, which Mr. Peabody allowed him to take the glory.

_...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_Oh, at the speed of light_

_And she smiles_

Finally, there was the rip in the space time continuum. After constant attempts to head to the past, Sherman thinks of the idea of heading to the future instead, being called a genius in the process. Penny takes a glimpse inside the WABAC, to see Sherman driving the time machine. He flies up to the rip and heads for the future, fixing the rip and saving the universe, and since Penny is a part of the universe, she was also saved. Even if she thought for a bit that Mr. Peabody and Sherman were never coming back, she was excited to see that they both made it back safe and sound, especially Sherman.

_She's talking to angels,_

_Counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman..._

_...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_She's waiting for Superman_

Sherman finishes the song to see the reaction of Penny's face.

Penny: Wow. That was unexpected.

Sherman: even I can't believe I sang. I didn't plan it, but, it's out there

Penny: well, I didn't know you could sing so well.

Sherman: There's lots of things you don't know about me.

Penny: Well singing that song made me remember all the times you saved me.

Sherman: Oh really?

Penny: Yeah, but...

Sherman: but what?

Penny: You may not be strong, or powerful. But you always put yourself in danger for me And because of that, to me...

She then kisses Sherman on the cheek making him blush uncontrollably. Sherman couldn't believe it. He was getting a kiss from Penny Peterson. The girl he has a crush on since they became friends. Nevertheless, he enjoyed this moment

Penny couldn't believe it either. She is giving the one boy he likes a kiss. She thought that kissing him was a bad idea, but after Sherman sang that song, and remembering all of the times Sherman jumped into danger to save her, her emotions overpowered her. She feels that this could be a symbol of gratitude for Sherman's bravery. They and gazed upon each other's reactions. Penny then finishes her sentence.

Penny: ... You're MY Superman

_**The End**_

**A/N: Well, that was cute.**

**I first heard the song "Waiting for Superman" at WWE Tribute to the Troops 2013. And after I saw Mr. Peabody and Sherman, thinking how cute it is when Sherman goes on and saves Penny like Superman I thought the song would make a cute love story for Sherman and Penny.**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**.**

**Music used:**

**"Waiting for Superman" by Daugherty**

**.**

**"Mr. Peabody and Sherman" is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation**

**"Waiting for Superman" is owned by RCA Records**

**.**

**The music used in this fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement was intended at all**


End file.
